The World Is Not Enough (video game)
Nintendo 64 PlayStation |genre = First-person shooter (N64, PS), Action-adventure (GBC) |modes = Single-player, Multiplayer (N64) |platforms = Nintendo 64, PlayStation, Game Boy Color |preceded by = Tomorrow Never Dies |followed by = 007 Racing }} The World Is Not Enough is the collective name for three different James Bond video games based on the 1999 James Bond film The World Is Not Enough. The games were published by Electronic Arts, who chose three different developers for different systems - Eurocom for the Nintendo 64, Black Ops Entertainment for the PlayStation and 2n Productions for the Game Boy Color. All three loosely follow the plot of the film, but vary drastically. Versions of The World Is Not Enough for the PC and the PlayStation 2 were planned for release in 2000, but were later cancelled. Coming off the failure of Black Ops Entertainment's previous 007 title Tomorrow Never Dies, it was decided that the console versions of The World Is Not Enough would go back to its roots as a first-person shooter. In the Nintendo 64 version, it would also see the reintroduction of the multiplayer portion of the game that gave GoldenEye 007 such a lasting appeal. The Game Boy version, on the other hand, was developed as an action game played from a 2D overhead view and lacked multiplayer support. The game marks the fifth appearance of Pierce Brosnan's James Bond, though like Tomorrow Never Dies, the game included his likeness but not his voice. The Nintendo 64 and Sony PlayStation were released in 2000 and the Game Boy Color in 2001. Features The Nintendo 64 version supports the Rumble Pak controller accessory, as well as the Expansion Pak, with which the resolution of the game's graphics is enhanced. The game also requires the use of the N64 Controller Pak if the player wishes to save his or her single player progress. The World is Not Enough features 14 single-player levels, as well as multiplayer mode with 4-player support and AI bots. Like GoldenEye 007, there are three difficulty levels: Agent, Secret Agent, and 00 Agent, with 00 Agent being the hardest. The PlayStation version features 11 single-player levels with two levels of difficulty. However, it does not have a multiplayer mode. In contrast to the Nintendo 64 and Playstation versions, the Game Boy game only has eight missions and features a 2D overhead view instead of a 3D first-person. There is no multiplayer, no difficulty levels, and no save feature. Passwords are used to skip to later levels and unlock certain cheats. Missions The game closely follows the storyline of the movie, with some minor differences. In addition, with a GameShark, N64 players can unlock two additional levels: one dubbed "Crate Yard" and the other "Subterranea." Crate Yard appears to be an early test level, and Subterranea is likely a mission once intended to appear between "Fallen Angel" and "A Sinking Feeling." The PlayStation version has only 11 missions: "Thames Chase, "Underground Uprising, "Midnight Departure" and "A Sinking Feeling" were not present, and "City of Walkways" was only one mission. Between "Cold Reception" and "Night Watch" there was a mission called "Russian Roulette", in which the player must play a game of Blackjack to get information about Renard from Zukovsky. Cast & Characters Characters from the original films appear in each mission based on the original actors who played them. James_Bond_(Pierce_Brosnan)_-_Profile.jpg|James Bond (Pierce Brosnan / Tim Bentinck)|link=James Bond (Pierce Brosnan) Elektra_(TWiNE,_PS1)_2.png|Elektra King (Sophie Marceau / Sumalee Montano)|link=Elektra King Renard_(TWiNE,_PS1).png|Renard (Robert Carlyle / David Robb)|link=Renard Christmas_Jones_(TWiNE,_PS1)_2.png|Dr. Christmas Jones (Denise Richards / Caron Pascoe)|link=Christmas Jones Zukovsky_-_Profile_(TWiNE_PS1).png|Valentin Zukovsky (Robbie Coltrane)|link=Valentin Zukovsky (Robbie Coltrane / Adam Blackwood) M_(TWiNE,_PS1).png|M (Judi Dench / Linda Matteson)|link=M (Judi Dench) R_-_TWiNE_-_Profile.png|R (John Cleese)|link=Q (John Cleese) Cigar Girl (Maria Grazia Cucinotta) - Profile.jpg|Cigar Girl (Maria Grazia Cucinotta)|link=Giulietta da Vinci Miss Moneypenny (Samantha Bond) - Profile.jpg|Miss Moneypenny (Samantha Bond / Henrietta Bass)|link=Miss Moneypenny (Samantha Bond) Charles Robinson - Profile.png|Charles Robinson (Colin Salmon)|link=Charles Robinson Davidov_-_Profile_(TWiNE_PS1).png|Sasha Davidov (Ulrich Thomsen / Tim Whitnall)|link=Sasha Davidov Bullion_-_Profile_(TWiNE_PS1).png|Mister Bullion (Goldie / Simon Mattacks)|link=Mister Bullion Gabor_(TWiNE,_PS1)_2.png|Gabor (John Seru)|link=Gabor Akakievich (C. Rudolph) - Profile.jpg|Colonel Akakievich (C. Rudolph)|link=Colonel Akakievich Robert_King_-_Profile_(2).png|Sir Robert King (David Calder / Andrew Burt)|link=Sir Robert King Weapons As with GoldenEye 007, the in-game weapons are based on actual weapons, but with the names changed. For example, Bond's sidearm, called "Wolfram P2K" in-game, is based on the Walther P99. This was the first 1st-person James Bond game wherein the player could switch the 'mode' in which a weapon operated, such as mounting or removing a silencer or switching from single-shot to full auto. Images References Category:James Bond video games Category:Video Game Adaptations Category:First-person shooters Category:Electronic Arts